


Our Future

by Loveroflevi (Ilovegarrus)



Series: The Tale of Eden [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegarrus/pseuds/Loveroflevi
Summary: There was a question that had always plagued Eden since joining the scouts. So, she asked Levi the question: what happens after the titans?*Also posted on Tumblr under the username Loveroflevi*
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: The Tale of Eden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206206
Kudos: 9





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first AOT fanfic on AO3!  
> This is just some creative vomit I spewed out because creativity struck me when I needed to do homework. Also, it’s easier to write for an OC character than for a Y/N character. Don’t worry, Eden is a tall Y/N with a name. Also, another thing, a warning on the grammar and related issues. I’m not the best writer but I’m trying my best, and since the only way for me to get better is to write; here it is. 
> 
> I will try to edit this when I feel embarrassed about this piece. (Probably in a few days.)  
> Also apologies if Levi came out OOC. I’m learning how to write his character.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s your plan after we exterminate the titans? Once they’re gone?”

Eden had been thinking about their future for quite a while. Humanity’s future. Once the titans were exterminated and the bane of their existence gone, what will happen then? Eden knew that leaving everything behind once that happened will be impossible if not unrealistic. So, she wondered what will happen to the scouts. Will they continue to survey lands? Explore past their horizons? Conquer land again?

She had asked Levi the question. She wanted to know what future he hoped for if such a scenario happened. What will he do? Will he continue being part of the Survey Corps? Did he plan to be a soldier all his life? Where did she fit in his ideal future?

“… I haven’t thought that far ahead…” Levi answered honestly after thinking about it. He was sitting by the table in her room, drinking tea while he kept her company during their weekend break. His gaze had been focused on that day’s newspaper and he had been frowning and muttering about how much someone was an idiot for doing Walls knows what.

Eden hummed in thought at his answer before finally nodding. Accepting the answer before letting the conversation drop. She picked up her discarded book and didn’t notice her lover stare at her in thought. Eden started to become engrossed in the fictional romance again when her reading was abruptly interrupted by him clearing his throat. She looked up and raised an eyebrow while she waited for him to speak. Levi looked away from her, ears and cheeks turning red at the sudden attention she was giving him.

“… Maybe… A tea shop in a town… far away from the walls…” He mumbled into his teacup. Distracting himself from her gaze.

Eden smiled. She had not expected him to think about her question. She put her book down and gave him her full attention. His eyes widened, and immediately gave her that face he made when he was embarrassed by her attention.

“It’s not a bad idea, I like it. It suits you.” She stated. Looking for another specific reaction of his.

“Does it?” He almost whispered.

“Yes. Will I be able to visit?”

He turned to her quickly. A frown forming on his already naturally scowling face before he opened his mouth to spew his words at her.

“What are you on about? You’re coming with me, idiot. Or what? A tea shop is not up to your standards?”

Eden thought they had gotten over the topic of her “noble” status after the last argument they had about it. She frowned at his defensive words, feeling offended that he brought it up.

“Do I look that shallow to you? I thought we had gone past this. That’s not it you idiot…” She paused before she looked away, “I just wasn’t sure if I had a part in your future…”

Levi’s frown quickly relaxed. Eden couldn’t look at him without feeling embarrassed of the implication of her words. Preoccupied on overthinking her words she did not see him move from the table but felt the bed dip in front of her. She refused to look at him.

“Forgive me. I assumed you didn’t… want to be part of it…”

Eden sighed and looked over to him. Levi’s cheeks were red again, but his eyes held that sincere look. It spoke more words to her than he ever could. She softly smiled again and grabbed his hand. She stayed silent for a few moments before she cleared her throat.

“I see myself in that tea shop far away from the walls, living in a small cottage with you… far away from the pompous lifestyles of the interior… spending the rest of our lives there, serving tea. I could make paintings and sell them if they’re good enough. Maybe we could have a pet, or I don’t know… maybe adopt or have children of our own if you’re up for it-“

“Children are messy.”

“Or no children is fi-“

“I didn’t say I didn’t want any… just that they’re messy... and a lot of work....”

Eden chuckled and kissed Levi’s hand before she sighed happily. Levi let go of her hand for her cheek, caressing it softly before cupping it and running his thumb over it adoringly.

“Point is I see our future together… Once all of this is over and we can live to honor our friends and comrades, I want to see our dreams come true.”

“And what if something happens and our dream changes?”

Eden pretended to think before she answered him. Already knowing the answer.

“Then we improvise. A few changes along to the way won’t hurt.”

“And if we die? Or one of us does?” Eden smiled sadly, laying her hand over his.

“Always a possibility… Well, if we both die then the plan went straight to shit… But if one of us is dead, then we’ll just have to live for the other. Although I will very much like to be alive to grow old with you…”

The conversation was long overdue between them. Levi often avoided the topic of death or any topic that involved one of them missing. He also avoided any conversation that involved the future or plans of the future. It surprised Eden slightly that he had continued to speak about it with her and indulged her on the topic. It made her feel at ease now that a few things were out in the open.

“… Will you live for me… If I die?” She suddenly asked.

The look in his eyes was enough to break her heart. He pulled away but took her hand in his before speaking with the most determined voice she had ever heard him direct at her.

“I will… will you? Will you live for me?” If I die, was the unspoken part.

Eden sucked in a breath before holding his hand as tightly as he did. She pulled it to her heart before she looked directly at his blue-grey eyes. Promising it.

“I will. I promise.”

“Good.”

There was a heavy silence between them. Then Levi cracked it.

“Good… I’m a horrible painter.” Eden chuckled. The tenseness lifted.

“And I’m a horrible cleaner. Guess that leaves us with the only option of living, doesn’t it?”

“Not a horrible cleaner. You’re a shit cleaner. Can’t believe I even fell in love with you with how horribly you clean.”

Eden laughed, and let him go. Levi stood from the bed and made his way to the cooling kettle. He clicked his tongue as he frowned at it before looking over to her. Already grabbing the tray to take it to the kitchens.

“I’m going to make some new tea. This is going to taste like cold shit if I continue drinking it.”

Eden grabbed her book again and opened it to where she left off. She looked up as she saw her short significant other open the door and walk out, sending him off to his important mission with a simple, “I’ll be waiting,” before he closed the door. She sighed and leaned back onto the wall, book in hand. She was really looking forward to their future.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for this pairing since I do plan to write a chaptered story. I don't have permanent background for Eden so I'm still debating on it. I might just settle with writing a few more oneshots before I do. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Until next time.


End file.
